


Space [podfic]

by semperfiona



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: Podfic of "Space", by SidleyParkHermitRead for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIIIMy summary:Leia finds home.





	Space [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240464) by [SidleyParkHermit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidleyParkHermit/pseuds/SidleyParkHermit). 



[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1779AQrzXHRc7lt635BC98L8tgBhKr8lQ) | 4 MB | 0:3:45


End file.
